College Bound
by Z.Romance
Summary: Kyoya found out Tamaki would be going to college in France while Kyoya stayed in Japan, and he's been removing himself from Tamaki's life. But, Tamaki can't stand it anymore and must do something to make sure what they have between them isn't lost.


**This is not technically a sequel to ****More Than Friends****, so you don't have to read that story to follow this one, but feel free to make a connection if you chose to do so. It would be set about a year and a few months after that oneshot.**

**Warnings: lemon, yaoi, TamakixKyoya, and slight, well-meant bondage.**

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi began. "…Tamaki-senpai, are you okay?"

Tamaki sighed without his usual theatrical flair. "Not really, but thanks anyway." He hadn't even looked at her.

Not used to being rebuffed like that by Tamaki, Haruhi took a few moments to respond. "Okaaay…"

She retreated to the twins, plotting in the corner of the room. After last year's fiasco trying to find replacements for the club's graduating silent and boy Lolita-types, the twins were already planning ahead for next fall when Tamaki and Kyoya would both be gone as well. Shiro Takaoji had eventually been cajoled into taking Hunny's place, but they'd had to go a completely different direction when filling Mori's empty post. And, since Kyoya would be busy and in college and Tamaki would be busy and all the way in a _French_ college, the two motivating forces behind the success of the Host Club, the twins had actually stepped up to the plate, as if they'd abruptly realized that they and Haruhi would be the ones running the show once Tamaki and Kyoya were out the door.

"Um, you guys," she started, watching as they scrambled upon hearing her voice to cover up whatever plans they'd had laid out before them. "…What are you two up to?"

Looking at each other, Hikaru asked, "Should we…?"

Kaoru responded, "I don't—"

"—know. She might blab to—"

"—the boss. And, who'd know—"

"—what he'd have to say?"

Haruhi looked dryly at both of them. "If you don't tell me, I'll rat you out to Kyoya," was all she had to threaten.

Now they scrambled to tell her, each of them grabbing one of her arms and dragging her in to whisper into her ears.

"Alright, we'll tell you."

"We're thinking of adding more girls to the club."

"But, not as clients, as hosts."

"After all, you still remained popular after everyone found out you were a girl."

"So, we were thinking that even more girls might be a good thing, a profitable thing."

"We'd want to keep unseemly characters like Casanova away somehow, though."

"Kasanoda," Haruhi was able to briefly interrupt.

"Whatever," the twins said in unison.

"So—"

"—what do you think?"

They both leaned back, the expressions on their faces like those of cats who'd gotten the canaries.

Her eyes wide, Haruhi slowly answered, "I think that just the mere thought of the president and vice president leaving has you so flummoxed that you're willing to go along with anything as long as it even remotely resembles progress."

The grins on both their faces twitched and faltered a bit, but they didn't deny the accusation. Instead, Kaoru countered, "Well, it's not like we can go to the boss and his shadow at the moment for any sort of advice with this."

"I doubt they'd be insulted by the thought of you trying to find their replacements," Haruhi reasoned.

"That's not what we're talking about," Hikaru dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Haven't you noticed how zombie-like they've both become?" Kaoru went on, leaning forward conspiratorially.

"Yeah," Haruhi said, surprised that they'd noticed it too and wondering if they'd seen it before even she had. "I actually came over here to talk to you about Tamaki."

"It's not just Tamaki," Hikaru said.

"Kyoya's just as bad as he is. He was quiet and distant to begin with, but now he's just cold," Kaoru added.

"We shouldn't have even been worried when you menaced us with Kyoya," Hikaru put in. "Where is he anyway?" He looked around, trying to find the soon-to-be-relieved cool-type of the club.

"I don't know," Kaoru responded, not even bothering to check.

"What's wrong with them?" Haruhi whispered, getting them back on-topic.

They both shrugged. "Lovers' quarrel?" they guessed.

Haruhi scoffed. "Be serious, guys."

They smiled perversely. "We are being serious."

Haruhi shook her head and furrowed her brow. "I still don't think that's the answer."

"What else could it be?" Hikaru asked.

"It has to be something big. They haven't really communicated in weeks," Kaoru tacked on.

"I didn't think they were like that," Haruhi persisted.

"Not officially." The twins waggled their eyebrows.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What happened around the time they stopped talking?"

Again, they shrugged. "They had their first graduation practice," Kaoru guessed.

"Kyoya went and toured the university he'll be going to," Hikaru supplemented.

"Tamaki got permission from his grandmother to go to college in France," Kaoru mentioned.

"So, a lot of stuff happened," Haruhi surmised.

"All of it good, too," Hikaru added.

"It still doesn't answer what's been getting to them," Kaoru pointed out.

"Mm, maybe it's a good thing," Hikaru supposed, already turning his attention back to his and his brother's plans.

"Yeah, separating later on won't be as hard if they get a head start on it now," Kaoru agreed.

"That's awful," Haruhi protested.

"But, that doesn't mean it's not true," they said together, settling the subject as one.

* * *

><p>Later, after the Host Club had finished their duties, Kyoya and Tamaki were the only ones left in Music Room 3.<p>

Slowly, Tamaki approached what seemed to be becoming his _former_ best friend. "Hey… Kyoya."

Kyoya's dark gray eyes wandered upwards to see Tamaki's slightly harrowed face before drifting emotionlessly back down to his ledger again. "Tamaki."

After hesitating a moment, Tamaki uncertainly shuffled to the couch that Kyoya had settled on. He sat down next to him, uncertain of how much distance to put, or not to put, between them. Kyoya winced as he perceived Tamaki's discomfort.

"What are you writing now?" Tamaki asked, doing his best to sound casual, not expecting an answer that involved any information regarding the _Forbidden Ledger of Doom_.

"I'm creating a shopping list," Kyoya easily admitted, causing Tamaki to jump in surprise.

"A shopping list for what?"

"College."

Tamaki blinked and his breath caught for a moment. "…But, you'll be living at home. What more can you need now?"

"You'll be living at home as you go to college. Are you saying you won't need to buy anything?" Kyoya suddenly spat, drawing a harsh underline below an item his list.

"I haven't lived in France for three years," Tamaki murmured, ducking his head.

"But, it's your _home_ which is why you're going _back_," Kyoya sniped, underlining several more items with vicious twists of his wrist.

"…My mom's there."

"I know." Another line.

"She can't travel."

"_I know_, Tamaki," Kyoya gritted out, and he threw his beloved ledger to the floor. "…I'm not mad at or blaming you, Tamaki," Kyoya said after a moment, crossing his arms as he slouched into the couch cushions.

Tamaki's lower lip was trembling. "So, why have you been avoiding me for the past month?"

"You haven't exactly been showing up at my doorstep, either," Kyoya pointed out, ever so slightly bitter.

"No, but…" Tamaki didn't have an answer to that. He supposed it was just one of those imagined slights sorts of things. "Maybe we can stop evading each other now?"

"Why bother?"

Tamaki jerked his head around, feeling something in his neck pop at the speed and force of his movements. "What do you mean?" he yelped.

"Did you not overhear the twins conversing with Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, near condescendingly.

"No." His mind had been elsewhere.

"With less than a month 'til graduation when you leave to go back to France for the next four years—" Tamaki swore he saw a bit of moisture gather in Kyoya's glasses-covered eyes "—it's a good idea for the two of us to separate gradually rather than abruptly the day after we graduate… Don't you agree?"

Had Kyoya been able to look Tamaki in the eye as he said that, then maybe the blonde would have believed him. As it was, Kyoya couldn't, and, if he had, even he would have been unable to hold Tamaki's horrified gaze.

Suddenly, Tamaki leaped from the couch only to turn and crash down into Kyoya, causing the couch to screech back several inches. Hardly giving Kyoya any time to make sense of what was happening, Tamaki snagged one hand on Kyoya's jacket's lapel and the shirt beneath, the other hand braced against the back of the couch, and brought his face in to mash their lips together.

For several moments afterwards, Tamaki felt Kyoya kiss him back as passionately as he received. Perhaps not as passionately as desperately. But, it was nice to share it for the time it lasted anyway.

But, just a few seconds after the frantic kiss began, Kyoya ripped his face away. "I'm not doing this," he seemingly angrily panted. Tears were beginning to dribble out of the corners of his eyes.

But, tears were pouring from Tamaki's. "Why are you rejecting me?"

"Better now than later!"

"Why does it have to be either one? If there's no 'now,' then why must there automatically be a 'later?'"

"Because, there always is!" Kyoya shouted, trying to maneuver out from beneath Tamaki. "People go to college and they forget the people they leave behind! It's just the way things go…" Kyoya stopped struggling as he trailed off. His head lay on the back of the couch, turned away from Tamaki, his eyes still leaking and glazed over with melancholy. "Even people who go to college in the same general area have a tendency to forget about each other. You're going halfway 'cross the world, Tamaki."

Tamaki bent his head down to rest it in the crook of Kyoya's neck. "Those people aren't us, Kyoya," he murmured.

Kyoya shook his head gently. "It doesn't matter." He had his fists tightened down by his sides.

"Yes, it does, Kyoya," Tamaki breathed against Kyoya's skin before placing a kiss on his neck, just where he knew it drove his lover crazy.

Kyoya's breath hitched. "Stop it, Tamaki. I don't want to do this." Unfurling his fists, Kyoya pushed at Tamaki's shoulders.

Tamaki pushed back, biting at Kyoya's neck as he did so.

"Ngh." Kyoya couldn't stop the sound from coming out. "Damn it, Tamaki."

He bit harder, nearly causing Kyoya to shout out at the stimulating feel.

Removing his lips from Kyoya's neck, Tamaki brought them to Kyoya's lips, once again doing his best to instigate a kiss.

But, Kyoya wouldn't stop pushing at his shoulders, trying to get him to give up. At the same time, though, he _was_ kissing Tamaki back, and that was what Tamaki chose to go by in deciding what Kyoya really wanted. In any case, Kyoya wasn't any lightweight, and could have had Tamaki off of him in an instant it that was what he wanted.

Nevertheless, Kyoya's barely protesting hands were a hindrance that Tamaki couldn't abide by at the moment. Moving the hand he still had clutching Kyoya's front, Tamaki snatched at and loosened the required tie that was perfectly secured around Kyoya's neck. Breaking their kiss for an instant, Tamaki tugged the tie over Kyoya's head before diving right back in, this time leading with his tongue. As he penetrated Kyoya's mouth and swept its insides, he gathered Kyoya's now-limp hands in his and noosed the tie around them, binding them together.

Kyoya's eyes had fluttered closed, both to try to stop the incessant tears from falling and to close in the sensations he was feeling. They didn't even bother to open as Tamaki drew his trussed arms up over his and behind head and removed his probing tongue to whisper to Kyoya, "Don't move them."

Kyoya nodded shakily, wanting to be with Tamaki at least once more before it was completely over between them. After all, how could they feasibly pull off such a long-distance relationship that was both fulfilling and didn't take away from the college lives they'd have going on in Japan and France respectively?

Once Kyoya fingers had caught into the fabric of the couch, Tamaki returned to sensuously caressing the insides of Kyoya's mouth with his urgently searching tongue. Kyoya returned the kiss with an equal amount of heartbreaking gusto, reaching out with his own tongue to duel and slide against Tamaki's.

With his own hands still free, Tamaki unbuttoned Kyoya's lavender jacket, untucked his white dress shirt, and ran his hands up under it, over his best friend's heaving torso and pert nipples.

Kyoya kept trying to gasp into Tamaki's mouth as the pianist's fingers played over his nipples, toying with them, tugging and rubbing and pinching them to see what sort of reactions he could get out of the youngest Ootori.

Finally, Kyoya had to break his mouth away in order to breath and huff out Tamaki's name. "Ta…Tama…ki. Nngh!"

Tamaki's lips and hands both roved, his lips across Kyoya's still damp and salty cheeks and back to his neck already marred with tooth marks, and his hands down to Kyoya's bulge.

Kyoya groaned and let his head fall back onto his arms as Tamaki pulled the zipper of his pants down. Reaching inside, Tamaki withdrew Kyoya's throbbing, hot member and began massaging and stroking it.

"_Tamaki_," Kyoya moaned.

Tamaki reared up to dive his tongue back past Kyoya's open, awaiting lips.

Occupying Kyoya with the heat of their kiss and the friction of his hand on his slightly thrusting dick, Tamaki used his unoccupied hand to slowly, laboriously pull Kyoya's pants and boxers off his long, muscled legs and to unzip his own pants, releasing his cock.

Ignoring Kyoya's needs for the moment, Tamaki employed both his hands to spread Kyoya's legs across the cushions and pull his hips forward.

Before Kyoya could clear his mind enough to realize what Tamaki was doing, Tamaki was already pushing himself into Kyoya, dry.

Kyoya screamed, breaking his mouth away from Tamaki's to let the sound out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tamaki repeated again and again, even as he forced himself deeper into Kyoya. With his hands tied and trapped under his thrown-back head, Kyoya was unable to protest in anyway other than his voice, and even that was drowned out by Tamaki's apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Tamaki gasped for air. It was so,_ so_ tight inside of Kyoya. Even though he knew it would hurt Kyoya, he couldn't help his hips from jumping forward, slamming his way even deeper, wanting more of the feel.

"I'm… sorry—"

"Just shut up," Kyoya commanded, his voice and breathing harsh.

Tamaki did, only to moan and whimper as he continued to push until he was as far inside Kyoya as he could possibly go, his balls meeting Kyoya's backside.

Tamaki gathered the courage to look at Kyoya's expression. Under Kyoya's fogged-up glasses, he found an interesting, scintillating combination of pain and pleasure.

Knowing he was a bastard for even wanting it, Tamaki couldn't help but beg even so early on, "Kyoya, please, can I…?"

After a moment of him simply breathing in an erotically agonized fashion that had Tamaki and his hidden sadistic side on the verge of cumming, Kyoya nodded and told him, "Gods, Tamaki, hurry up."

Tamaki hardly comprehended the words before he found himself sluggishly pulling and plunging himself in and out of Kyoya, who was now biting down on his lower lip to keep his shouts from escaping him.

Tamaki was the one near to sobbing as he, after several minutes of slow-going, found himself capable of greater speed and movement. And, Kyoya was now thrusting back, making small sounds of gratification, getting louder and louder along with Tamaki, as well as in-time with him as they matched their paces.

Kyoya's fingers were clawing into the fabric of the couch when he demanded for Tamaki to: "Hurry up."

Tamaki enthusiastically obeyed, having a hard time not causing the couch to slide even further across the floor, instead trying to make sure that Kyoya absorbed the brunt of his thrusts.

When Tamaki looked down at a foreign feel of wetness to see Kyoya's cock spasming and spurting out his seed between them, there was no force in the universe that could have stopped Tamaki from coating Kyoya's insides, jetting his own cum into his lover.

As they collapsed, Kyoya into the couch, his arms still bound behind his head, and Tamaki onto Kyoya, his member still settled in Kyoya's now-moist confines, Tamaki swore into the flesh of Kyoya's sweaty neck, "I'm not letting go of you that easily, Kyoya. I don't care if you're here and I'm not. I'm not letting go."

He watched the muscles of Kyoya's neck bend and stretch as his lover silently nodded.

* * *

><p>"We <em>knew<em> it! We _knew_ it!" the twins sang, doing a jig with each other around the room.

"I can't believe you actually made them joint-presidents," Haruhi commented to Kyoya, watching the two dance around the clubroom.

"Well, they will have been the only original hosts left once Tamaki and I are gone, so we supposed they deserved something for it," Kyoya responded, sliding his glasses back in place on his nose. "Anyway, I thought you would have realized by now that the office of president in this club is a rather powerless one, Ms. Vice President."

"Oh, I've noticed." Kyoya and Haruhi shared a scheming grin. "Does this mean I get to carry around a mysterious ledger, too?"

Kyoya blinked in what appeared to be surprise. "…Yes, why not." Looking down at the ledger he carried under his own arm, Kyoya took it and hand and proffered it towards her. "Here, you can have this one."

"Are you serious?" Haruhi asked, thinking that she'd just be teasing him.

Kyoya nodded.

Holding out her hands reverently, she accepted the ledger with care. "It's dented," she remarked.

"Yes, well, it and I had a minor altercation last week."

"When you and Tamaki started talking again," she commented, watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Kyoya merely smiled a secret, personal smile and nodded again.

Opening the legendary ledger, the first thing Haruhi noticed was: "Hey, Tamaki's been writing in this."

"Your point being?"

"I guess I thought you were the only one who had access to it, is all."

"Apparently not."

Reading what Tamaki had elegantly inscribed onto what appeared to originally have been Kyoya's personal shopping list (how mundane), she asked Kyoya, "What's the significance of international cell phones and webcams?"

Again, the secret smile appeared before Kyoya superiorly said, "Really, Haruhi, next year you will be the vice president, so do try to get in touch with your ever-important common sense sooner rather than later."

Frowning up at the dark-haired host, Haruhi brought up, "The twins said you and Tamaki were having a lovers' quarrel back when you were ignoring each other." Her eyes lingered on the slightly popped collar that Kyoya had been sporting ever since he and Tamaki had made up.

Kyoya delicately snorted. "What would they know?"

At that moment, Kyoya's new cell phone began singing and vibrating a tune that seemed way too cheerful and bouncy for him to have picked out himself.

Raising an eyebrow at Kyoya, Haruhi commented, "Tamaki's in France for a few days…"

Raising a brow right back at her, Kyoya responded, "So he is," before turning his back to her and answering the phone.

"Kyoya Ootori here."

"_Kyoya!_"

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
